Checkup
by Deadmin
Summary: Maya sure is a klutzy girl. Especially when it comes to matters of the heart and body. Good thing ID-0 can help with the latter.


"It's cold."

"Just bare with it for a while."

The quiet hum of various scientific equipment can be heard, beeps, whirs, and clicks. Maya laid on an examining table with a few electrodes placed on her body. Meanwhile, the one taking in the data was Ido who seemed to have found something interesting with Maya as of late. As stated previously, she feels cold because she's laying on the metal table wearing only a shirt and panties, her casual. Though she's been seen like that a lot, this time it was embarrassing.

"We're done. You can remove them now."

"Finally, I felt like I was going to become ice."

She tried to remove the electrodes.

"Not those."

"Eh? Didn't you say to remove them?"

"I said to remove them."

"What's them?"

The giant figure moved his giant index finger on her lower body.

"Wait Ido, the only thing there is…. You can't mean to remove my panties?"

"This part of the test is done. I need to do an internal scan, starting with your reproductive organs."

"But if I take them off..."

She whispered

"You'll see it"

"See what?"

She gasped that he heard that.

"You really don't know about I-machines, or maybe you just forgot. Nevermind that, looks like I'll have to take them off myself."

Maya was automatically strapped in. Robotic arms came out from the table and grabbed the waistbands of her panties and began to slowly pull them down her legs. She struggled but to no avail. Once they were off, they were discarded into a nearby bin. Then the arms proceeded to cut away her shirt. Once it was off, it too was discarded and so, she laid bare on the table.

"Now that we're prepared, I'll get the examination rods."

"Rods?"

She looked down to see a long metallic stick come out of a capsule and make its way towards her. Her legs were spread and she saw it making its way between them. Before long, she could feel its cold steel tip touch her entrance.

"Wait Ido"

"What is it? The longer we put this off, the longer you'll be cold on that table."

"I…"

The giant machine looked at her with some sort of intent.

"I….. haven't done it yet."

For a long period, there was silence. Then it began.

"So you're saying you haven't done…. it? So that means you want to do it before your examination? Alright then."

"Wait what? That's not… I mean…."

"You don't want to do it with me then?"

There's no way she could answer that.

"Even if I wanted to, how?"

Ido walked over to a wall panel and plugged himself in. He deactivated from his I-Machine, leaving Maya a bit worried. Nearby, she heard the activation of a device. She couldn't properly turn her head to see what it was so she assumed it was Ido who just transferred. A human sized Ido I-Machine walked up to Maya.

"Ido, you look like your avatar."

"I made this in my spare time. It would increase my capabilities and possibly chance of survival if I could move around in the human parts of the ship."

Maya was released and stood back on the floor. She remembered her current situation and attempted to cover up.

"Is there a point? I've already seen it all."

She became more red than a tomato.

"Besides…"

He swiftly moved behind her and restrained her arms behind her back with a chest clamp.

"If you're ever going to be a full woman, you'd want your partner to experience you first hand."

He moved his hands all over her body, trailing here and there for her important parts. Her breasts were massaged and tweaked, making her moan softly. With one hand moving them, he moved the other down to her most important part. He teased her by circling around, feeling her labia every now and then. Her moans were still quiet but a little louder than before.

"That's strange, I didn't think you could make such lewd sounds Maya."

As he kept teasing her body, Maya started to feel good. Her body was getting hot, especially down there. She could feel herself getting wet.

"Mmm? Maya, my sensors indicate that you're getting condensed in your nether regions. In other words…"

He used both hands to spread open her vagina widely.

"Your lewd pussy is very much wet and ready."

"N-No…"

A metallic sound could be heard. Maya felt something cold move under her. She looked to see a long and thick metal phallus, protruding from Ido's body.

"Truth is, you want this. Your words may deny it but your body is honest."

She tried to resist but she was secure in his grasp. She could only brace herself for what comes next.

She felt something cold touch her, then something large and cold entered inside. She let out a scream of pleasure and pain. He stuck himself all the way inside and stopped.

"It's okay, your hymen just broke, so of course it hurts. But it's over now and we're connected."

He slid out, blood covered his machine cock, and back in again. She screamed only a little this time around, eventually turning into loud moans. He placed her facing up on the table and continued to push in and out.

"I want to see you when we become one."

Maya had no thoughts on the matter anymore, she was losing her mind to pure ecstasy. She was being penetrated by someone that had experience in this field.

"Can you feel it Maya? Can you feel us nearly becoming one? I can tell you're about to come even without the sensors. To which, I'll end it off on a high note."

He increased his movement and intensity, making her moan loudly and more frequently.

"I….I'm….. I'M COMING"

With one final thrust, he plunged into her, releasing his fluids deep into her womb. While he did, she came herself, coating his cock as he pulled out. Their fluids flowed when he pulled out, making for a sorry sight. Her body twitched, having experienced sex for the first time in unusual circumstances. The intensity was a little much for her to start with.

"That's all for today, you can go now. As for the internal scan, I did it when I was inside you, to save the trouble for when we're done so you can recuperate. Your clothes have been properly disposed of. Your body is beautiful as it is, covering it up is a sin. Before you go…"

He plugged her vagina with a small device. She arched her back as it was inserted, locking into place.

"As a parting gift. It'll monitor your internal levels to make sure all is well when you leave here."

On that note, he left the room, leaving Maya to herself. As she rested, she thought of how her life came to this point.

"Maybe this why I was framed."


End file.
